<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five by anakincanchokemethanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456449">Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks'>anakincanchokemethanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry I Just Really Like His Metal Arm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Fisting With Metal Hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin fists you with his metal hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin's hot mouth was on you, tongue flicking over your sensitive nub, lips locked around it, sucking oh so intently. One of his cold, durasteel fingers lied inside of you, pumping slowly, your arousal coating it thoroughly.</p><p>You moan, arching your back into his mouth, hands finding the curly locks of hair and begin to tug and pull on it.</p><p>Even though from your end, it was just a sign of appreciation, he took it as a sign of wanting more. He groans at the feeling of you tugging on his hair, his eyes flutter and soon he slowly adds another finger into you.</p><p>You gasp, tugging harshly at his hair, the feeling of him stretching you open so soon was very sudden and unexpected. You felt a shiver go down your spine, whining at the new feeling.</p><p>Anakin seems to take notice of your shock. He pulls away from your nub only to leave you with a small whine from missing the heat over your aching core.</p><p>"Does that feel okay? Or do I need to go back to one?" He asks, both of his fingers slowing down just to be careful.</p><p>"No, no," you quickly decide, loving the feeling of being full. "I like it, it feels nice."</p><p>He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh. "Okay. Just tell me if you need anything else."</p><p>"Okay, thank you baby."</p><p>He hums appreciatively, kissing the inside of your thigh gently before reattaching his lips over your nub, fingers beginning to move back to their pace as they were before.</p><p>Instantly you begin to feel better already. At first you thought the two fingers would be too much too soon, but you were already incredibly wet so you found yourself easing into it quicker than normal. Only thing was, is now you were used to it.</p><p>Metal fingers, curling into you, probing your spot gently--it felt so good, but now... now you wanted more. Though you didn't think you wanted Anakin's cock, well you did, but not now. You wanted to feel full, and his dick would certainly do that but you thought it was too early. You wanted to make this last. </p><p>You raised an eyebrow, tugging on his hair again.</p><p>He got the signal and looked up, dark blue eyes and shiny lips met yours.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey, Ani... " you hum, fingers moving through his hair as if to coax him. "Can you... Add another... Finger?"</p><p>He smirks, bending down to press a kiss to your thigh, keeping eye contact. "Yeah, of course. "</p><p>He looks down at your entrance, keen eyes bearing down with focus as he pulls out his two fingers, making you whimper at the empty feeling. Quickly though, you were reassured once again when he slowly pushes three metal fingers into you so, painstakingly slow, that you let out a long moan, the feeling of being so full made you ache.</p><p>"Feel full?" He asks, looking up at you with a taunting smirk as if to ask if you hadn't had enough yet.</p><p>"Shut up," you groan to which he chuckles at.</p><p>"I'd knew you say that," he remarks, lips finding their way back your nub once again.</p><p>Then, before you could make your own remark, Anakin begins to move his fingers deep inside of you, pumping at a quick pace as if to taunt you even more.</p><p>You could feel your stomach begin to tighten up at the feeling of being so full and pleasured, the mixture of Anakin's lips and his fingers working their way diligently to release that coil in your stomach.</p><p>The sedating feeling of pleasure built you up, making you want to chase more. You weren't sure what it was, but you wanted another finger. What he was doing felt so good, and you were absolutely certain you needed more of it.</p><p>The matter was, was that you needed to tell him, and you weren't sure go how he'd react.</p><p>"Anakin," you breathed desperately, throwing your head back on to the pillow.</p><p>He hums against your skin, almost like the sound of a question.</p><p>"Can you... " you were about to ask, when he takes his third finger and begins to swirl it around inside of you while pumping all of them simultaneously. Eyes snap shut at the feeling, stomach becoming increasingly tighter at the sensation, a load moan accompanied by it.</p><p>"Fuck, Anakin, what was that?"</p><p>He chuckles, "Just something I wanted to try. Why? What were you going to ask?"</p><p>"I... Oh fuck," your chest was moving quickly up and down now, you could tell you were about to cum but you withheld it. You needed to feel fuller.</p><p>"Hey, let go, why don't you wanna cum, baby?" He asks, looking up at you with an eyebrow raised and blue inquisitive eyes.</p><p>You throw your head back and huff. "No, not yet. I need... I need to feel fuller."</p><p>"Oh," he looks down, looking at your already full hole. "Do you want my cock?"</p><p>You shake your head--no, wrong thing. You nod, wait, no. Just... <em>Words</em>.</p><p>"Yes, but... No. No, not yet," you reach down and grab his shoulder, stopping his movements. You needed to breathe.</p><p>He gives you a questioning look, wondering why you had stopped.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>You huff. This was too difficult. You were being too cryptic. <em>Just say it.</em></p><p>"Just... Add... Add another finger."</p><p>Anakin's eyes widen, looking down at your filled hole and his thick metallic fingers.</p><p>"Baby... You sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure, I can take it," you tell him somewhat harshly, frustrated that he wasn't cooperating.</p><p>"Well... Alright. But I'm going to need you to spread your thighs apart more if you're going to do this."</p><p>You eagerly spread your legs apart more, and sure enough, Anakin slowly adds into another finger, a total of now four lied in your aching cunt.</p><p>You moan, fingers digging into his shoulder, clawing down, and down, moving to his bicep on his left arm, walls in your cunt moving apart as he pumps in four fingers. <em>Oh fuck.</em></p><p>You felt so full, and so incredibly wet. You knew you would enjoy this. It was a little painful, but holy fuck, you loved it.</p><p>"Maker, look at you," he mumbles, taking note of just how much wetter you were getting. "<em>Such a good girl.</em>"</p><p>You feel a pair of soft, plump lips kiss your nub to which your body jolts to. You were breathing so heavy, taking in the feeling of four curled fingers hitting your spot, his tongue lapping diligently to your clit. You were on cloud nine right now, and you didn't think you could get off of it.</p><p>Anakin, though, on the other hand was watching in pure amazement at how well you were taking his hand. His<em> metal hand</em>, even.</p><p>He wasn't going to lie to himself, this turned him on immensely. You, looking so spent, your chest moving up and down wildly, head thrown back in a beautiful state of pleasure, your loud moans making him want to dig down into the sheets himself.</p><p>You looked so good and so full, that it was making him question how you'd look even fuller.</p><p>"Baby, you're doing such a good job for me right now... " he eyed the way your walls squelched around his hand. "Would you care if I... Added my thumb? Or is that too much?"</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>You were breathing too fast, too quick. Your mind was ahead of itself, thoughts completely incoherent and your body was covered in droplets of sweat from how hot you had gotten from him adding only four fingers.</p><p><em>Four</em>.</p><p>"Your... Your thumb? Wouldn't that... Make..."</p><p>"Make a fist?" He finishes your slow thought for you, those four fingers coming to a slow to help.</p><p>"Yeah, so... You want to fist... You want to fist me?" You mumble in almost somewhat disbelief, but not surprised that Anakin seemed into that.</p><p>"Yeah I mean... You just look so good," he leans in and locks his lips around your nub once again, sucking intently. Seems he wanted to gain your favor. Or even reward you.</p><p>"So pretty and so full... And so messy," he almost moans at that last bit.</p><p>Did seeing you this wet turn him on that much?</p><p>After gathering up what was left of your frazzled mind, you blink slowly and decide to say fuck it and let him.</p><p>"I mean... Might as well try."</p><p>You felt an instant pang of regret as a shit-eating grin spreads across his face. He presses a thank you kiss to your nub, making your twitch before pulling away.</p><p>He pulls his hand out of you to which you instantly whine at. Cold air hits your empty core, weak walls failing to clench around something.</p><p>His four fingers are soaked in your goodness. He widens his eyes at it, and as much as he wants to lick them off, he's on another mission tonight.</p><p>He takes his hands and spreads your legs apart further, almost as if they were at their limit.</p><p>He brings his metal hand back to your core where he tells you silently to be ready. You bring your fists down to the bed and fist the sheets, pursing your lips together.</p><p>Then, slowly, he adds one... two... three... four... <em>Ah</em>, and... <em>oh</em>, <em>oh</em>... five.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>... <em>Fuck</em>... <em>Fuck</em>, <em>Anakin</em>!"</p><p>If you weren't full before, you were surely full now. You wiggled your hips to adjust, biting your lip at how deliciously full you felt. Despite the sharp pain that occurred while stretching your walls out, you had never felt so full in your <em>life</em>. It felt delicious. And you wanted him to <em>move</em>.</p><p>He smirks, sucking intently on your clit to reward you, at which you shiver. "So good, holy fuck you look so good. " he eyes your stretched out hole, completely mesmerized at your wet slick coating his fist. "Damn baby. I don't know if I'd be able to fuck you after this."</p><p>"Mmm," you wanna laugh, but all that comes out of your mouth is another moan. "J-just f-feels... feels good. Please... Move."</p><p>At this point, Anakin isn't surprised that you can hardly form sentences. His hand slowly moves, and moves deep inside of you at that.</p><p>You gasp and shiver, hands gripping his hair, loving the way his metal hand scraped against your walls and hit you so deeply and perfectly. At that second you felt like you were about to cum, oh fuck, you were so ready for this.</p><p>Anakin's tongue flicked and swirled around your nub, lips sucking and pulling intently while his hand slowly fucked you, allowing for the knot inside your stomach to tighten up excruciatingly.</p><p>You weren't sure what to do, but wait--</p><p>You look down to see Anakin moving against the bedsheets, cock grinding up against the mattress, incredibly hard and dripping pre-cum. Holy fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Kinky bastard.</em>
</p><p>You look away, covering your eyes with your arm in hopes of regaining some sort of composure but you knew you were far into deep, or at least, Anakin was.</p><p>Maker, you really didn't need the hot image of Anakin getting off to seeing his metal hand buried deep inside of you, moving and fisting and scraping up against your walls deliciously, mutters of praise and desperate kisses pressed into your nub.</p><p>You felt too hot. You were on the verge. Your legs were shaking, breath tight and heavy, loud, wild moans flew from your mouth while Anakin fucked you with his hand, the pace increasing at just the right pace and <em>oh</em>--</p><p>You hit your climax, a yell of curse words flew from your lips, hot liquid gushing around him instantly, eyes heavy at the feeling of coming down.</p><p>He lets out a loud moan himself, so entirely infatuated with the way you just came around his hand that he speeds up his movements on the bed, allowing for himself to reach his orgasm, followed by yet another loud moan.</p><p>"Holy fuck," you whisper, seeing him unravel before you.</p><p>He chuckles, resting his head on your stomach while his hand slowly pulls out of you, covered in your slick and your cum.</p><p>He glances at it, then you, an exasperated smirk drew on his face.</p><p>"Holy fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>